


Martin's Freckle Fans

by HowShouldIKnowboutLife



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (elias crushes on martin), (michael's crush on martin is also not clarified to be one sided or not), (peter crushes on martin - its not stated if martin crushes back), A little sexy, A little sweet, M/M, a little creepy, all pairings can be read as stand-alone or together, i mean.. you saw the character list you know what youre in for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife
Summary: Martin has many freckles, and the people who love him each have their own opinions on which ones are the best.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Martin Blackwood - one sided, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Michael (The Magnus Archives) - ambiguous, Martin Blackwood/Peter Lukas - ambiguous, Martin Blackwood/Sasha James, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Martin's Freckle Fans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Shoutout to kristsune for talking with me about jonmartin so much I get inspired to write fic!
> 
> Quick warnings for: Elias being creepy in an "im watching you hate me and enjoying it more than i should" way (...so basically canon), and Michael talks about wanting to cut Martin with his hands but nothing actually gets cut.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy! Lemmie know what you think!

Jon loves the small grouping on the back of Martin's hand: 5 distinct freckles clustered together in the space between Martin's thumb and forefinger. It caught his eye with every file Martin handed him and every cup of tea he set down for Jon. Now, no matter how they hold hands, Jon can reach them. He loves covering them up with his fingers and pretending that if he holds on long enough they'll transfer over to his skin – a patch of scars that would be indistinguishable from all the rest, but he would know the difference. A little piece of Martin that he could carry with him forever.

<><><>

Tim can't stop kissing the one right at the corner of the bend in Martin's left knee. He argues that it doesn't get nearly enough attention, what with Martin always wearing long pants and the freckle being tiny and easily hidden. Which is all true... But frankly, Tim doesn't want anyone to give his favorite freckle any attention because that would mean that they've seen Martin the way he has: laid out - gorgeous - in front of him, blushing an enchanting pink at Tim kissing his freckle with Martin's leg on his shoulder and eyes focused on his face. His blush makes Tim grin every time, and Martin's long since stopped telling him to quit.

<><><>

Sasha's favorite is the small group that looks like one big freckle right behind his right ear. She loves pulling him close and kissing him right on that spot. His hair is always soft against her face and her kisses always make him giggle. She adores the sound more than anything.

<><><>

There's a freckle right between Martin's eyebrows that is made more prominent every time he glares at Elias. Elias knows he really shouldn't take so much pleasure from such a negative gesture, but it's just so cute he can't help it. Often, Elias will make what Martin thinks is prolonged eye contact, but really Elias is just watching that freckle above his nose gradually become more pronounced as Martin's distrust and confusion furrow his brows. He would probably kiss it if he thought he could get that close to Martin without being pushed away. But regardless, Elias enjoys the sight. Whether Martin enjoys him looking is none of Elias's concern.

<><><>

Peter, as he hides in Forsaken, often finds himself admiring the cluster of freckles on the back of Martin's neck. It reminds him of the constellations he sees on long quiet nights on the Tundra. He likes making up new ones with Martin's freckles. He also likes seeing them wink out of view when Martin jumps at Peter's surprise arrivals. He would never admit to it of course - such attachment to a single person is rather against his nature. But he does find himself on his ship, looking out at stars so very far away and instead seeing his oh-so-dedicated and oh-so-gullible assistant's irregular pattern of freckles. Peter admires the way Martin can always make him long for the opposite of where he is. Such an aching, lonely feeling... it feeds his god well.

<><><>

Michael doesn’t have a favorite freckle, he loves all of them as one. In his eyes they shift and swirl and always move across Martin's skin, constantly weaving in and out of dizzying patterns that only he can see. He'd love to trace his fingers over the shapes he finds in his freckles, but the resulting blood would probably ruin the image. And Michael doubts Martin would let him cut him up in the first place, even if it would be pretty on him.


End file.
